


Waiting for the End

by ZaliaChimera



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Affection, Apocalypse, End of the World, M/M, Waiting, watcher's crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: The Watcher's Crown begins. Martin and Tim just... wait.





	Waiting for the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straydog733](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straydog733/gifts).



“Do you think it’s started?” Martin asks. He tries to keep his voice steady, fights down the edge of panic from his vice because if he looses the tight rein he has on things then he’s never going to regain it. It’d suck really, to survive everything, worms and mannequins and Extinction, only to snap just at the moment of their dubious triumph.

Tim shrugs, glances over towards the entrance to the tunnels. “Dunno. They must have.”

His lips are pinched tight, and really, Martin had expected him to fight this more He would have once, but they’ve all changed, been twisted into new shapes by the thing that they serve and the things that have tried to destroy them.

“I don’t feel different,” Martin says. “I’m not actually sure what it’s going to feel like.”

“Didn’t exactly give us a manual,” Tim mutters. He slumps down on the Archive floor next to Martin and tilts his head back against the wall. “Just ‘don’t let anyone down there’ because actual answers from Elias fucking Bouchard would be too much to ask.”

Martin gives a soft, sharp little laugh. “I know. God… this is-”

He shakes his head. It’s too much. The enormity of it. Their part in the end of the world, assuming it works. He’s pretty should he should be hoping it doesn’t, but they’re both past that point now, reservations shed like snakeskin.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Martin keeps shooting glances towards the tunnels as if he’ll somehow Know what’s going on, but he’s not the Archivist or the Watcher, and all he can do is wait for the world to change.

A shudder runs through him. The feeling of being watched, of eyes on the back of his neck, intensifies. Something’s happening. Tim’s knee bumps against his. He’s felt it too. They’re to tied to the Eye, to each other, to have missed that jolt of power, the ecstatic thrum of liquid knowledge starting to seep out from the tunnels.

“I think the world’s ending,” Tim says softly. Martin can’t pick out if he sounds horrified or enthralled.

He nods though and scoots a little closer. He just needs someone, needs Tim, to be close right now, at the end of all things.

“Yeah,” Tim says, exhaustion creeping into the words. “Hey, Martin?”

“Hm?” It’s coming faster now, a sort of pulsing sensation which rubs against his skin, trying to fill him up, make him another conduit for their God. It would be hard to resist. he’s not really trying. Not anymore.

“Can- can I lie in your lap?” Tim asks. his voice is soft, stripped of artifice and the casual flirting he shoots off like breathing. “It feels… weird,” he adds, like he needs an excuse for asking.

Martin smiles at him and stretches his legs out and pats his lap. “Of course.”

Tim opens his mouth like he wants to say something, and instead he just slides down and curls up against Martin, sprawled over his lap, head pressed against Martin’s stomach. Martin slides fingers into his hair and is so very glad that he isn’t facing this alone.

Tim’s eyes drop closed and he lets out a sloow breath that . martin can feel through his t-shirt. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Martin smiles and leans against his side. He’s warm and solid and very real. “Yeah. I’m glad you’re here too. Just us left. At the end of the world.”


End file.
